


Days in Wakanda

by revayne44



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revayne44/pseuds/revayne44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca3之後時間線<br/>Bucky醒來了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow/Bucky Barnes

『Bucky，該回家了。』

  Bucky Barnes不清楚自己身在何處，在聽見熟悉的聲音、再次睜開眼之前，他能感受到的，僅有一片無止盡的、彷彿要把所有事物都吞噬殆盡的黑暗。  
  他覺得自己睡了太久，久得讓他失去了時間概念。或許他已經睡了一百年、或許就只是短短一天，誰知道？  
  Bucky想著自己大概是做了個夢，一個夢中夢。  
  當他從那彩色的、短暫的夢中醒來之後，他發現身旁不再是那些黏膩的黑，而是讓他充滿著懷念的地方——布魯克林。  
  他站在原地，看著過去的Bucky正背著骨瘦如柴的Steve，嘴裡碎念著他以前常常對Steve說的「我覺得你有時候喜歡找打，Stevie」，而短暫的沉默之後，是兩人不約而同的笑，這讓Bucky Barnes心裡升起一股暖意，然後他想到了，現在的Steve Rogers已經蛻變成人見人愛的Captain America了。  
  他閉上眼笑了，開始想著眼前世界的變化，他仍然不解於那聽來是傾注了所有感情的一聲「Bucky」，他也不明白突來的夢境是怎麼回事。  
  Bucky費盡腦力思考，直到他再次感到疲累降臨，眼皮沉重得很，他想這可能花費了他所有的力氣。在他將眼睛完全闔上準備讓意識遊走時，他感覺到了自己手掌被包覆住的感覺——那是另一雙手，厚實的大手。  
  『Bucky，該回家了。』  
  又是那道聲音。Bucky蹙起眉，再次緩慢地張開了眼睛，接著映入眼簾的又是全然不同的景色。

  "…Bucky？Bucky！"  
  Steve從椅子上彈跳起來，緊握著Bucky那有血有肉但仍舊冰冷的手，從他的眉目間就能看出他的狂喜，礙於Bucky剛從冷凍艙解凍，Steve恨不得現在就湊上前給他一個吻。  
  Bucky眨了眨眼重新對焦後第一個看見的就是Steve，他那張俊俏的臉上除了興奮外， Bucky看見了不易察覺的疲憊，他動了動讓Steve鬆開他的右手，然後抬手揉了揉Steve的眉間。  
  "我們的…Captain America有什麼煩惱？"Bucky微笑著，一開口就發現自己的聲音異常沙啞，他嚥了口水，繼續用著他依舊溫柔、絲毫不尖銳的嗓音說完了這段話。  
  Bucky漾起的笑容更深了，Steve看著他的笑也跟著笑了出來，眼前的笑容和1942年那足以迷倒成千上萬少女的Sgt. Barnes如出一轍、從未改變。  
  "Well，問題解決了？"Bucky輕聲詢問，Steve不語，他只是用雙臂撈起Bucky，讓他坐在平台上，接著俯身抱住Bucky想要融掉他身上的細小碎冰，並帶給他一個的吻。  
  ——至少他看起來整個人都活過來了，Bucky聳聳肩，雙手攀上Steve的後頸，回應了他給予的這個綿長的吻。


End file.
